After All Else
by Sahfas
Summary: When did Naruto start to like Sakura? An older Naruto reflects on his childhood. [NaruSaku friendship fluff]
1. Prologue

Description: When/Why did Naruto start to like Sakura? An older Naruto reflects on his childhood.  
  
Notes: Mmm.... well this started out as a one-shot centered around the question, "When/Why did Naruto start to like Sakura?" but has since then evolved. This fic sorta feeds off from the 180's in the manga, and then sorta becomes AUish. I've attempted to incorporate later plotline from the manga as the chapters come out, though I highly doubt what I have planned will be the same as Kishimoto-sama's conclusion to the arc. Also, the fic starts out in the future, but will mostly take place in the 'past' (relative manga present).  
  
Also, this is a REPOST.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. Kishimoto Masashi does though. I just claim credit for the ideas in this fic.  
  
After All Else  
Prologue  
By: Sahfas  
  
------  
  
A light, crisp breeze touched the trees with a soft caress, sending a flutter of leaves to the ground as the warmth from the afternoon sun shined its magnificent brightness across the land. The fall breeze rushed through the academy courtyard of Konoha, teasing the grass before sweeping up the fallen leaves to sway them in a casual dance around the lone figure. He stood with a nostalgic, calm posture as he faced the building before him, his hands deep within the pockets of his black slacks. He paid no mind to the slowly growing cold of the days, kept warm by the thick, mute green vest around his chest and the dark, long-sleeved shirt underneath it.  
  
His current interest was on the aged, but still stable building that served as the classrooms for all the young shinobi in training, the place of his beginnings as a student himself, and a place he had forgotten so easily after he had become a Genin over six years ago. It brought a thin, if somewhat faint smile to his lips as he recalled all he had endured when he had first received the Genin rank. He had been so proud that day, thinking only about how he had passed and not realizing what becoming an official shinobi had meant.  
  
With a huff of his breath, he sifted one hand through his thick, jagged hair before letting it trail to the nape of his neck where he half rubbed, half scratched at the area. His hair had been shorter then, and more manageable. Not that he disliked his current looks. With his hair draping over his ears and trailing ever so slightly down past his shoulders, many people had mentioned he had a striking resemblance to someone in particular, someone of high regard.  
  
He liked it when people mentioned it to him. He saw in their eyes they regarded him differently with his current appearance. He was still treated the same as always, but everyone had a pondering look in their eyes when he caught their sight, as if something occurred to them. It was a nice change from the normal carping stares he received daily, though the number of which had decreased dramatically since his childhood.  
  
The whining of stretching cord turned his attention to the side of the stone pathway and centered it on a distinguished, large and elderly tree that shaded much of the grass beneath it. Its broad, winding braches stretched out across the skyline, reaching for the touch of anything it could grasp. The tree itself was not what caught his notice, however, but what was attached to it. Two strands of rope wound around one of the lower branches a number of times to then drape towards the grass flooring. Knotted at the ends of both ropes was a simple plank of wood suspended perhaps two feet off the ground, free to sway in the day's breeze.  
  
It appeared hardly used, as it had been in his childhood days, but the rope seemed to be fairly new, as if someone had replaced the worn cable sometime when he had been away. The breeze strengthened slightly, causing the overlooked toy to moan more, calling out to anyone to sit in its forgotten stool. His gaze rested on it a moment longer before he stepped closer and reaching a gloved hand out to grasp one of its wide cords. Its cry was silenced as the wind continued to toss the grass, tickling his exposed toes in a feather-light touch.  
  
He ran his hand leisurely up and down the rope a few times before pausing to turn around and lower himself to its low perch. The rope groaned in bittersweet protest, his weight almost too much for the forgotten swing to handle. He sat for a moment, his thumbs loosely around the ropes, remembering the feel of the swing around him, holding him. Then, almost hesitantly, he gave a little push, and he rocked backwards before swinging forwards at a gentle pace. Each time he returned to a relatively vertical position, he replenished his speed, never becoming very fast paced as to not break the swing.  
  
How long had it been since he last came near it? How long had it been since he last swung? The time could not be recalled as he continued to evenly push himself in the swing at a relaxed pace. And sitting on the swing of his youth after so many years of absence, he smiled.  
  
It was his swing, he dare thought, and it had always been since his academy years. He had sat down in it one day during class break, and nobody ever went near it again, probably believing it was covered in his aura of failure and overall loser-hood. The swing had become his domain, the place where he had unwanted solitude among his classmates and where nobody bothered to talk to him save on the few rare occasions when a ball rolled his way. During his lunch sessions he ate there alone, too, though normally he had nothing to eat. The swing had been his escape from the teasing, but it had also served as his cage, separating him from those he sought attention and acceptance from.  
  
Across the way the heavy doors of the academy creaked open, letting out the first short head of one red-headed child. He stopped his casual rocking to gaze over at his old school, watching as more children rushed out of the building in a flock, running out to catch up to a friend, an older sibling, and just to generally escape the classroom they had been cooped up in since that morning. Their excited laughter and chattering found its way to his ears, and he couldn't help but extend a smile to them.  
  
They were the future, loudness and all, with their dreams that only children of their age could hope for and believe in. They knew nothing of the true evils of the world, and only feared the monsters that hid under their beds or their closets. Not one knew of the events that had happened nearly two decades earlier, or any of the battle that went on in their country a few years ago. And that was why they were the hope and joy of the future, because they would not have to suffer such hardships. Yet not one bothered to look his way, to offer him a smile or even a friendly wave on their trek home to their loving family.  
  
A wry grin crossed his features. Yes, it truly was his swing. Even the children of that day paid no attention to it. Who wanted to swing on some stupid piece of wood when they could play ball or Ninja? So he had heard from some of the little tykes mention on a few occasions. What was in a 'stupid piece of wood'? Memories. Memories of his trials and pains of his years as a youth, of his lonely days during and after class, and of the day Mizuki-sensei had told him of the Scroll of Seals.  
  
In some respects he owed his entire life to that man, for without him luring him to steal the large scroll, he would no doubt had never graduated with his class and gone on to experience all the influential events and people he had come across. He wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto at all, just the 'nobody' of the village like he had been in his academy years.  
  
He had to wonder just how his life would be different if he had never graduated when he did. Would his skills be anywhere near where they were today? Would he have ever met Konohamaru and helped the then young child to work hard, or would he still be taking shortcuts from the Closet Pervert? Would he have such a firm and rivaling companionship with Sasuke, or Kiba, Neji, and all the others? Would he be helping to teach the future generations every once and a while with his first crush, his teammate, his best friend, his....  
  
Sakura.  
  
She stood there in the doorway to the academy, holding it propped open as the younger students ran underneath her outstretched arms. He could see the pleased smile on her features even from his distance away, how her soft hair draped over her shoulders and cascaded down her back, and how her bright, emerald eyes were filled with pride and joy at her pupils.  
  
Naruto changed position on the swing, one leg on either side of the plank, his feet planted evenly on the grass as his hands unconsciously sought the rope in front of him. Slouching ever so slightly, he took on a more predator-ial posture instinctively, his gaze intently fixated on her form. She was just as cheerful as ever, wearing that same warm smile that had drawn him to her in the first place, a smile that she hadn't gifted to him in their Genin years, but gradually lent him on occasion as they grew up.  
  
She didn't know he still felt for her. He had hid his emotions as best he could, keeping only to the friendly playful air over the later years. He had known after a while she would probably never return his feelings, having been far too infatuated with Sasuke as a child to notice anyone else that was just as good for her, and in the recent days she was far too focused on her teaching to really pay attention to anyone that gave her a second glance. Naruto never let his emotions go, however, believing that perhaps some day she might realize just how much he cared, even if she didn't feel the same way in return.  
  
As the last of her students left, Sakura's gaze followed after them, her smile still lingering, before she happened to notice the distant figure of Naruto sitting on the solitary swing in the courtyard. Their eyes locked on each other's for a good portion of a minute (or at least that's what it felt like to Naruto), just gazing at each other in silent question, before Sakura's neutral gaze turned brighter, her tender, welcoming smile lifting her features, directing it all towards him. Naruto, overtaken with the emotion in her smile, reflected it back.  
  
Without a doubt the swing was Naruto's territory. It was where he had eaten and played alone, sat to think, and where his life changed dramatically after the incident with Mizuki-sensei. It was also the spot where, when after another tedious day in class was over one fateful evening, a simple smile had brightened his life. And he remembered it clearly.  
  
------  
  
Post Notes: This original idea came to me in October of 2003. I wrote on and off on it, posted my first version in November, and have now gone through and rewritten bits of it that seem in need of change. The old prologue was longer because if contained part of chapter 1 in it. When I was rereading my pre-notes and ideas for this fic, I realized what I had written wasn't quite what I wanted. There was so much detail I left out that made the next section make sense, and the 'pov' I took with it severely limited what I could write and didn't allow what I had planned. So here is my crappy revised edition.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Jessika(Username: Autumn Xavier): For Beta-ing ::huggles:: You're wonderful.  
  
Jun and Rain: For loving this fic before I even started writing it. XDD 


	2. Chapter 1

Description: When/Why did Naruto start to like Sakura? An older Naruto reflects on his childhood.  
  
Notes: Extended, and more how I want it to be. Muaha!  
  
Oh, and thanks to the latest comment by 'AnimEd' I was reminded of the people who like this fic, and so I got off my lazy ass and finish this for ya'll (far, far later than when the comment was made, however). Domo, AnimEd-san.

And just a note to the people who began reading when I first posted this fic, the first section of this chapter is part of the original prologue. I did some editing and split the two at the scene break.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. Kishimoto Masashi does though. I just claim credit for the ideas in this fic.  
  
After All Else  
Chapter 01  
By: Sahfas  
  
------  
  
The smile on her face hadn't diminished all afternoon. Walking down the empty sidewalk, the child brought her hand up to brush against the red ribbon tied neatly in her short pink hair. Her face crinkled in delight at the memory of the day's events. It was strange how something as simple as a hair decoration could change how all the other kids saw her. They had talked to her! No, they had played with her! Oh sure, her classmates always let her join in with what they were doing, but they had never been so actively alert to her that afternoon, so open and chattery, so... so much like friends would be.  
  
Was she really making friends so easier now? Before that day, she couldn't come up with a name or a face that resembled any friends she had. A lot of school acquaintances maybe, but nobody that she considered a friend. Yet now... now she felt a connection with a number of children her age, and it was all thanks to Ino. The blonde girl was so very different from her. She wasn't afraid of anyone and would always speak her mind. She was pretty and popular, and most of all she was confident in herself.  
  
I want to be like her... I want to walk proudly in front everyone and be strong! she thought, beaming to herself. In the span of just a few hours, the Yamanaka girl had become something of a role model to her, and someone she could use as a crutch to if she needed it.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, thinking of the day's events, timid child did not notice the small group form behind her.  
  
"Konbanwa, Odeko-chan," a voice, leering and spiteful, called out to her.  
  
Sakura stopped suddenly, fear pooling quickly in her mind. She already had a good idea of who exactly was behind her. She had had a great time that day... why then did they choose to pester her? Gulping down her nervousness, she slowly turned her head to face the group, remaining as calm as she could. Ino was strong, and she wanted to be strong too. Maybe they would leave her alone if she showed them that she wouldn't be pushed over anymore. But could she pull it off?  
  
------  
  
It was neither hot nor cold as the quickly descending darkness fell over Konohagakura, but it was certainly quiet. The village usually calmed down in the evening when sight was lost and one's best defense was their hearing and instincts. Villagers still loitered in the streets, talking and meeting, but they were fewer in numbers than in the day, and soon the stragglers too would retire to their safe, warm homes to let the night owls roam free in the darkness as the various shinobi kept watch around and inside Konoha's borders, alert for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
However, one little boy was still outside, having no intention to withdraw indoors anytime soon. His position on the lone swing was dispirited, his knees drawn to his chest with his small chin resting on them, while his small fingers wrapped tightly around the tight rope that suspended the wooden seat off the ground. With a sigh he turned his head to the side, the sunset off in the horizon streaking red hues into the darkening sky as it reflected in his ocean-colored eyes.  
  
In all actuality the sight of the young child alone in the growing nighttime was one of the norms in Konoha. No one bothered to tell him to go home, or somewhere safe, because nobody really cared. They looked over him, ignored him, and not one person cared for his well-being because of the event that marked his birth, something that he had no part in its rise, yet all of the villagers considered it to be his fault. For only at the tender age of seven, he was considered an outcast and a demon child, the Kyuubi himself even, though anything regarding the said youkai was mentioned behind his back and closed doors.  
  
He had no family, no friends or even acquaintances. Even Iruka, the tall, dark-skinned and dark-haired teacher that stopped by to check up on him wasn't really anything more than an occasional guardian. The man was demanding and strict, always telling him to do better and stop causing trouble. He had his kind moments of course, but he wasn't somebody the little boy felt he could rely on. Iruka was one of the adults, not a friend and certainly not family.  
  
I just want someone to talk with who won't push me away or yell at me, he thought to himself, returning his forlorn gaze back to the ground, though not really focusing on anything. Every day he put on a mask of spontaneous energy and limitless grins, pretending to the world he was unbothered by their repeated rejection and jesting, and every night when everyone had left to be with their families in their nice, cozy homes, the mask would come off and the true child, who was alone and hurting, would emerge and experience the world in bleakness.  
  
Upon hearing the distressed cries of another and the bantering of others, the sullen boy looked up towards his left, seeing as a young girl with softly colored pink hair run down the cobble-stoned pathway, futilely attempting to shield herself from the three taller girls who swarmed around her, poking at her head. He vaguely caught the words of 'odeko-chan' and 'ribbon' through the chattering.  
  
He sat watching as the group came closer, half wondering why they were out so late, half wanting to help the troubled girl. He despised getting bullied himself, and he loathed to see others unable to escape the same tortures as he had suffered. It made him angry that people were amused with hurting others without reason. Yet, still sitting on his swing, his body clenching in growing frustration, he did nothing.  
  
He wasn't a savior of the weak. He was the weak, or so people told him. He couldn't perform the Bunshin at all, and his kunai skills weren't that great either. But he at least kept fighting no matter the odds. The targeted girl would just have to fight back as well, or so he believed, but his rising anger at the scene before him made him feel otherwise.  
  
Now nearly ten yards from him, the harassed child fell to the ground, scraping her small hands and chin against the stone pathway. The three other girls, with a conquering cheer, immediately surrounded her lowered form and leaned in, grabbing and pulling at something in her hair. She cried out for them to stop but they continued to mess with her hair.  
  
Finally, the leader of the group, a girl with short, navy hair stood upright, holding a shiny red ribbon triumphantly in her outstretched and raised arm. "Not so pretty now are you, Odeko-chan?" she sneered.  
  
Beneath her, the pink haired child sniffed, tears pricking her eyes. She attempted to crawl a little, reaching out for her ribbon. "Please... give it back!"  
  
The girl to her right laughed, sending her tight red curls of messy hair to bob around head. She poked the fallen girl with a sandaled foot. "You shouldn't try to pretend to be pretty."  
  
"Neither should you," he said bitterly, his voice low and ominous. Sometime during the incident he had seen enough and had slid silently off his swing to stand firmly behind the offending group. The three bothersome girls were what was wrong with the world, and he was tired of watching them pick on the helpless girl between them.  
  
At hearing an intruding voice, the group turned sharply their eyes catching sight of one blonde child, his eyes dangerously aggravated. "Oh. It's you," the leader said indifferently. None of them seemed to take notice of the words he had called out. "Go away, loser."  
  
"Loser!" her two accomplices echoed, still circling the fourth girl.  
  
"Not until you leave her alone," he returned, his voice acrid in the cool, night air, a strange contrast to its high pitch.  
  
The leader snorted. "Why would we do something like that?"  
  
The girl they kept calling 'odeko-chan' attempted to get up and run, but the girl to her left with unevenly spiked brown hair kicked her in the side. She fell back down and coughed, curling in a ball to prevent further injury. "Don't go anywhere, Sakura-Odeko-chan!"  
  
His eyes narrowed sharply at the kick the fallen girl received. They were being so cruel to the girl. He wanted to know why, but he wanted even more to make sure the girls left the other one alone. He really had no idea what he would do; he just wanted them to stop. Quickly he thought of the grossest thing he could think of. "If you don't leave her alone," he started, his voice still deadly quiet. "I'll kiss all of you."  
  
The three girls blinked and glanced at one another before burst out in howling laughter. "HAHAHA!! That's funny, Naruto! Hahaha, yea right!" the leader chortled. He continued to stare at them, but slowly an evil leer crossed his lips, one that spoke of evil deeds he was so notorious for. Noticing his intense gaze, her laugher died quickly as she stared at him in a mixture of confusion and a bit of uneasiness. He did look rather... insane at the moment. Her lip twitched as she tried to form another grin, her next laugh coming out uneven and forced. "Y-you wouldn't..."  
  
Without saying anything, the boy known as Naruto was suddenly at her side. He leaned in just slightly and puckered his lips as he closed his eyes, making kissing noises.  
  
She jumped back from Naruto with an alarmed cry. "AHHHHHHHHHHH NO!!! COOTIES!!!" she screamed, dropping the red ribbing as she used her arms to shield her face as she ran off screaming.  
  
"Ami-chan!!" her friends called after her before taking off in pursuit of their leader.  
  
Naruto let his trademark fox grin replace his angered expression, feeling a bit better. It was perhaps the one time he truly felt proud to grin that way. He was sure that the girls would tell their friends tomorrow about what happened, and no doubt it would spread around and become a rumor that he actually had kissed all three of them. But he didn't care; he was the 'loser' anyway, so there was always some new and untrue rumor floating around every week. Plus, he had stopped them from seriously hurting the other girl. It was a nice feeling of accomplishment.  
  
Speaking of whom, he bent down to retrieve the fallen article, and looked at the now disheveled girl. She had gotten back up and was staring at him. "Here's your ribbon," he said to her, offering her the red strand of cloth with a small grin. His momentary exuberance was gone as well as the sudden swell of anger, but he managed to come off cheerful enough. Or at least he hoped he did. He was still rather sullen and couldn't call up his facade, so he merely remained as quiet as he could.  
  
When she took her item back after a moment's pause he turned and started heading back to his empty and cold apartment. He no longer had any interest to stay outside. It wouldn't be his freedom anymore that evening, and he certainly didn't want her to start making fun of him too.  
  
"...Thank you.."  
  
At the sound of her quiet voice the blonde child stopped in his travel home. Had she just spoken to him? Had she just thanked him? He wasn't sure if she was just brought up to be polite, or if he had just imagined it, but Naruto turned his head to meet her sparkling, pale eyes, the last of her unshed tears glistening dry.  
  
"..You're.. Naruto, right?" she ventured further, her voice small and hesitant. She knew there was a little boy that was known to cause trouble aroudn Konoha, and he kind of looked like the descriptions she had heard.  
  
He gave a small nod, wondering just why she was talking to him. "Yeah," He didn't know why she didn't know who he was in the first place, since everyone seemed to know who exactly he was, but now that he had confirmed his identity Naruto was sure she would get angry and yell at him, and maybe even hit him.  
  
"Thank you, Naruto, for helping me," she merely said. So he was that 'annoying and rude' boy... but she found him to be neither annoying or rude at current. He had helped her, and her mom always said that people who help others weren't bad. So she knew, despite what he did in public, Naruto was a nice person. And then she smiled, not a leering, detestable smile that most of the adults and children gave him, but a pure and honest smile of gratitude.  
  
Naruto just stared at her, his eyes small with surprise. He was unaccustomed to such kindness and didn't know how to react. Why was she being so nice? Why wasn't she picking on him like all the other children? He couldn't understand why this girl was smiling at him for bothering her.  
  
But he did know he liked her smile. It was simple and warm in a timid way, but nonetheless welcoming all the same. He had never been given such a wondrous smile before. Iruka had smiled at him a few times, but his was never so.. innocent.  
  
This girl had a charm to her that could lift anyone's pessimistic mood, and Naruto found it hard to stay moody, a small smile of his own creeping on his lips. When was the last time he had ever truly smiled? Had he ever truly smiled before? Naruto realized then that it was her charisma that had probably called attention to the other girls. She was much prettier than the others and they probably felt threatened by her looks and personality.  
  
Naruto turned fully back around, watching her place the ribbon back in her hair, pulling her bangs back from her face. "So um... why were they picking on you?" he asked her, not really knowing what to say. Maybe.. maybe since she wasn't acting like all the others, he could talk to her.  
  
A low flush of red entered her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the ground. "My forehead.." she replied so quietly that Naruto almost couldn't hear her.  
  
"Why would they bother you about your forehead?" he questioned further. He really didn't see what was so special about her forehead that would make the three girls pick on her about it. It was more visible when she had the ribbon in her hair, but that was about it.  
  
Again she averted her eyes, though this time in shame. She was silent for a moment before answering him. "..it's... big..."  
  
Naruto tilted his head to the side, gazing at her forehead. He could see she was trying to hide herself from his scrutiny and stopped staring. "No it's not," He said truthfully. When she looked up at him again he gave her one of his grinning smiles. "It's not small, but it's not big either, so don't let anyone tell you it is ... uh, I don't know your name." he told her, his face growing a bit embarrassed.  
  
She continued to look at him, wondering if he was just saying it to be nice or if he truly meant it. There was no false assertion in his eyes. And she smiled at that. "Thanks.... and I'm Haruno Sakura." She replied, a small giggle trailing her voice.  
  
His smiled widened. "Sakura fits you," Naruto said, and it really did.  
  
Her face flushed again. "Thanks.." She stood looking at her wiggling toes, feeling embarrassed for getting complimented by a boy (even if he was a 'dork'). Other than the Ami and her friends picking on her, the day was by far one of the best days she had for meeting new people. She had talked with a lot of kids when she had been with Ino, and now she was conversing with Naruto, who was nothing like he was during school.  
  
Her head snapped up suddenly as she remembered the time. "Oh! I need to be getting home before my mom starts to worry. But can you.." she paused, uneasy. The redness in her cheeks darkened. "Can you uh, meet me in the park tomorrow around this time? I um, wanna.. give you something for helping me tonight."  
  
Naruto blinked at her. First she was talking to him like he was a normal person, now she was asking if he would meet her later, and to give him something? Was he dreaming? He fought the urge to physically pinch himself, deciding he'd rather let the events play out, dream or not. "..Sure..!" he replied, trying his best to sound casual, but knew the elation in his voice could still be heard through his suppressed grin.  
  
She grinned then, her face lighting up momentarily. "Ok! I'll see you then! Bye, Naruto!" she said, waving to him as she ran home.  
  
He followed her with his eyes before she disappeared around a corner, the small genuine smile tugging at his lips again. "Sakura-chan.." he whispered into the night. He felt truly happy for once, as if he gained something he was missing. An owl called in the distance, and Naruto decided to head home himself. He didn't mind that nobody would greet him when he got there, for the real greeting was tomorrow with Sakura, the girl who smiled at him.  
  
------  
  
Post Notes: Yay, I extended the scene, and now it's more how I intended. Though, some of the characterization seems a bit off. Ner. Naruto goes from being all pessimistic to his chirpy, grinning self. Sort of, anyway. Sakura seems too much like Hinata, but she was a very timid child... Bah, gimme some feedback on what you think of her characterization, or just feedback in general.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Jessika (Username: Autumn Xavier): For Beta-ing ::huggles:: You're wonderful.  
  
Jenn (Username: optimistically miserable): For the kissing idea. Nihihi. D


End file.
